fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars (soundtrack)
John Williams' score for Star Wars was recorded over eight sessions at Anvil Studios in Denham, England on March 5, 8–12, 15 and 16, 1977. The score was performed by the London Symphony Orchestra with Williams himself conducting. The score was orchestrated by Williams's frequent associate Herbert W. Spencer, who also orchestrated The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. The score was recorded by engineer Eric Tomlinson and edited by Kenneth Wannberg, and the scoring sessions were produced by Star Wars director George Lucas and supervised by Lionel Newman, head of 20th Century Fox's music department. The film premiered on May 25, 1977 and by late summer a disco version of the film's theme by Meco became America's number one song. In 2005, the American Film Institute named the original Star Wars soundtrack as the most memorable score of all time for a US film. In 2004, it was preserved by the Library of Congress into the National Recording Registry, calling it "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." Original pressing The original 1977 release of the soundtrack, entitled Star Wars - Original Soundtrack, included a poster of a painting by science fiction artist John Berkey, depicting the final battle over the Death Star from the film's end. The album was released as a double LP which was formatted for an autochanger record player; one disc had sides one and four with the other having sides two and three. This allowed a person to stack sides one and two on the player, then flip the stack over for sides three and four, allowing the listener to have over half an hour of uninterrupted music before they needed to flip the discs over. Track listing for the first release on LP * First release on LP by 20th Century. For the original soundtrack, John Williams selected 75 minutes of music out of the 88 minute score. To provide musical variety, it did not follow the film's chronological order. Side one #"Main Title"– 5:20 #"Imperial Attack" – 6:10 (8-track - 6:25) #"Princess Leia's Theme" – 4:18 (8-track - 4:20) #"The Desert and the Robot Auction" – 2:51 Side two #"Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack" – 3:46 #"The Little People Work" – 4:02 #"Rescue of the Princess" – 4:46 #"Inner City" – 4:12 #"Cantina Band" – 2:44 (8-track, Part I - 1:45) Side three (8-track program 3, Cantina Band, Part II - 1:06) #"The Land of the Sandpeople" – 2:50 #"Mouse Robot and Blasting Off" – 4:01 #"The Return Home" – 2:46 #"The Walls Converge" – 4:31 #"The Princess Appears" – 4:04 (8-track, Part I - 3:11) Side four (8-track, The Princess Appears, Part II - 1:00) #"The Last Battle" – 12:05 #"The Throne Room and End Title" – 5:28 Total Time: 74:58 Track listing for the first release on CD * First release on CD by Polydor. Disc one #"Main Title" – 5:21 #"Imperial Attack" – 6:16 #"Princess Leia's Theme" – 4:22 #"The Desert and the Robot Auction" – 2:52 #"Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack" – 3:46 #"The Little People Work" – 4:01 #"Rescue of the Princess" – 4:46 #"Inner City" – 4:13 #"Cantina Band" – 2:45 Disc two #"The Land of the Sandpeople" – 2:49 #"Mouse Robot and Blasting Off" – 4:01 #"The Return Home" – 2:45 #"The Walls Converge" – 4:32 #"The Princess Appears" – 4:03 #"The Last Battle" – 12:06 #"The Throne Room and End Title" – 5:27 ''Star Wars Trilogy: The Original Soundtrack Anthology'' In 1993, 20th Century Fox Film Scores released a four-CD box set containing music from the original Star Wars Trilogy. This release marked the first time that the complete contents of the original double-LP releases of the scores from the first two films became available on CD. Disc one in the set was devoted to Star Wars, with further tracks on disc four. Since every cue is recorded several times, usually with varying orchestral differences, the final decisions on what takes of cues are used and/or how they are edited to create the tracks was decided by the music editor Kenneth Wannberg. In the time between the original LP release and the Anthology's release, this breakdown was lost. Because of this, many takes of cues used on the Anthology are not the same. This is most obvious on the cue "The Throne Room". Also, the tracks were re-arranged to better follow their chronological order in the film. Disc One # 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension # Main Title # Imperial Attack # The Desert/The Robot Auction # The Little People Work # The Princess Appears # The Land of the Sand People # The Return Home # Inner City # Mouse Robot/Blasting Off # Rescue of the Princess # The Walls Converge # Ben's Death/Tie Fighter Attack # Princess Leia's Theme # The Last Battle # The Throne Room/End Title Disc Four # 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension # Star Wars Main Title # Alternate # A Hive of Villainy # Destruction of Alderaan # Cantina Band # Cantina Band #2 # Standing By Track listing for the Special Edition reissue In 1997, to coincide with the release of the Special Edition of the Star Wars trilogy, the soundtracks for the original films were released again. The Special Edition 1997 reissue of STAR WARS: A NEW HOPE was a remastered and edited version of the original STAR WARS film soundtrack. It included a 31 page booklet and newly-discovered outtakes and alternate versions of the main title. Disc One # 20th Century Fox Fanfare # Main Title/Rebel Blockade Runner # Imperial Attack # The Dune Sea of Tatooine/Jawa Sandcrawler # The Moisture Farm # The Hologram/Binary Sunset # Landspeeder Search/Attack of the Sand People # Tales of a Jedi Knight/Learn About the Force # Burning Homestead # Mos Eisley Spaceport # Cantina Band # Cantina Band #2 # Binary Sunset # Alternate Take (contains hidden track "Star Wars Main Title" (complete recording session version) Disc Two # Princess Leia's Theme # The Millennium Falcon/Imperial Cruiser Pursuit # Destruction of Alderaan # The Death Star/The Stormtroopers # Wookiee Prisoner/Detention Block Ambush # Shootout in the Cell Bay/Dianoga # The Trash Compactor # The Tractor Beam/Chasm Crossfire # Ben Kenobi's Death/TIE Fighter Attack # The Battle of Yavin # The Throne Room/End Title Awards *Academy Award for Best Original Score (1977) *Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score (1977) *BAFTA Award for Best Film Music (1978) *Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media (1978) *Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition (1978) - for Main Title *Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Performance (1978) *Saturn Award for Best Music (1977) - tied with Close Encounters of the Third Kind *AFI's Greatest American movie score of all time (2005) Certifications See also *''The Story of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars'' music References External links Category:Star Wars soundtracks Category:John Williams soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Soundtrack Category:1977 soundtracks Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings Category:London Symphony Orchestra soundtracks Category:RCA Victor soundtracks Category:Sony Classical soundtracks Category:20th Century Fox Records albums Category:Albums certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America